Currently, as density of a single server becomes higher, how to solve a heat dissipation problem for a server has become a major difficulty during server chassis design. A heat dissipation system inside the server not only needs to ensure heat dissipation of a high-density hard disk area inside the server, but also needs to solve a heat dissipation problem of a high-power-consumption chip.
In an existing heat dissipation solution for a server, as shown in FIG. 1, a heat dissipation fan 12 is disposed in the middle of a server 11, a hard disk area is disposed in the front of the server, and a server mainboard and a high-power-consumption chip 13 are disposed at the back of the server. In such design, heat dissipation of both a hard disk 14 and the chip 13 is implemented by using the heat dissipation fan 12 in the middle. The heat dissipation fan 12 draws air backward, so that the air enters the server from the front of the server, first passes through the hard disk area in front of the fan to dissipate heat of the hard disk 14, and is then blown by the fan 12 to the mainboard and the chip 13 behind the fan 12 to dissipate heat of the chip 13.
In the foregoing existing server structure, because the heat dissipation fan is disposed in the middle of the server and the server mainboard is fixed at the back of the server, neither the heat dissipation fan nor the server mainboard can be replaced. When the heat dissipation fan or the server mainboard is faulty or needs to be maintained, the only way is to interrupt working of the server, take the server out of a cabinet, disassemble the server, and replace an entire server shelf, thereby lowering maintainability of the server.